


Do I Wanna Know?

by Lisette_Shock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Does What He Wants, Bruce Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Does What They Want, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Bruce, Sassy Tony, Strippers & Strip Clubs, This Is STUPID, Tony Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisette_Shock/pseuds/Lisette_Shock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce,while on the run from the military and low on funds,enters the world of high-end Exotic Dancing in order to make ends meet until he can buy his ticket to Kolkata,everything's going fine until he catches the eye of Tony Stark,who is in Paris to lecture at a Physics Conference,and gets dragged into a world of Iron-Men,Avengers,Super-Soldiers,and master Assassins.</p><p>(On hiatus until further notice!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey,I can be the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> In my messed up Lil' timeline-  
> Bruce's accident-2005  
> The Norton Hulk Movie-2006  
> Meeting Fabian and Getting The Job-2007  
> This Fic-Early 2008  
> Iron Man 1-Late 2008
> 
> Also,my headcanon Banner for this fix will be Lee Pace if not for this video only-  
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gmELX5BRLUI

Bruce was calm,his breathing was steady,he wasn't panicking at all.

And for once that wasn't a lie.He came into The Penthouse Club,walked through the ever-expanding crowds,navagated through the twisting back halls,and made his way into the dressing room,all the while avoiding the other shuffling dancers and various staff in his rush to get to his seat and get his gear on before his set started,he was late getting to the stage,and got chewed out by Serge again.

"I hope you haven't forgotten our little contest,Cher" 

Adgusting his wig,Bruce sent a sideways glace to his friend Fabian,who was in the process of rolling on a pair of fishnet stockings and sipping absentmindedly on a glass of Red Wine.

Ah yes,the contest.

It wasn't known by many people,but Bruce had a naturally competitive personality,one that clashed just  _so_ perfectly with Fabian's domeeniring ways.From the day Bruce had ararrived at The Penthouse Club,he and Fabian had been in a constant struggle to outdo each other in everything, the most important was who could land the most clients each night.

Believe it or not,Bruce was actually doing pretty damn well,he wasn't losing by that much,but Fabian sure loved to rub it in his face.And even if he did annoy Bruce sometimes,the former scientist wouldn't deny that he owed the man a lot for taking him in when he had nothing but some loose change and the clothes on his back.

He'd already told Fabian about  _The Other Guy_ ,and had even come clear about what had happened with Ross.Naturally,Fabian had freaked out quite a bit,but had calmed himself enough to allow Bruce to stay with him for a few days.

The days had slowly turned into weeks,and then into months.But if Fabian was upset about Bruce still being around it didn't show,and it was thanks to him that Bruce even had a job,sure it wasn't exactly what he thought he'd be doing with his life,but it could have been far,far worse.

 " _Yea,you could be a Government killing machine"_

Shaking off that thought,he turned to his roomate-cum-rival."How could I forget how hard I'm gonna whip your ass tonight?"

Fabian smirked,an expression Bruce was quite used too."Promises,Promises.Make sure you can keep them" He slid the Wine Glass over to Bruce before snapping his garter and walking off,probably to flirt with Damon the DJ.

"Bruce! You're on after Gambit" 

Knocking back the Wine as he did before every performance,The former Scientist stood and made his way over to the curtain behind the stage.The crowd looked larger than usual,but Bruce supposed that was because it was a weekend,he did notice a large part of the clientele were wearing suits.

He suddenly remembered that there was a Physics Conference in the bordering Town and that's probably why thhe men were here.Just the thought filled Bruce with longing,he would have loved to attend,but a conference like that was just the place Ross and his Cronies would look.The whole point of working at a strip club was that no one would expect it.

The sound of applause and catcalls broke Bruce put of his reverie as Gambit took a bow and strutted backstage,winking at Bruce with his pink eyes a the announcer called him up.

" _Curie!"_

The croad went wild as the tended to do when Bruce-ehm,Curie went on the stage,a stream of sexuality in a blonde wig and black heeled boots and tight black shorts.He appreciated the rush of being on stage,and if he ever felt like  _The other Guy_ was hoping to come out,he'd signal to Fabian,who always stood by the door during Bruce's sets in case he needed a quick getaway,and the fire alarm would be pulled.It wasn't much but it was all he could do until he could get to Kolkata and meet up with the doctors he'd been exchanging emails with.

 He slid to the floor on his back,pulling himself to the end of the stage to let the patrons stick money into his heels,shorts,or bra while the music reached its crescendo in the  background.

While he was hanging upside down,he looked across the room and finally got a good view of the suites group.There were four of them,one he briefly recognized as Justin Hammer...and was that Stane?

He knew who the other man was,Adrian Veidt.And all three of them were preoccupied with other dancers,but  the man in sunglasses seemed fixated on Bruce.It was a bit odd,he'd been stared at by customer before,but this man looked like he was studying Bruce.And quite frankly the feeling made him nervous.Who was he?

Then it dawned on him.The customer was Tony Freaking Stark.Panic rose up in Bruce in an instant as he saw Stark wave Serge toward him.

Stark was a weapons trader.Everyone knew that,it was why he was called  _"The Merchant of Death"_ And didn't he trade to the Military? Oh god,he did,didn't he? Stark could turn him in,could render everything he had worked for the last few months completely worthless.He'd be arrested and tortured,Fabian would probably be arrested for harboring a fugitive.

He felt sick.

As soon as the music stopped,he was off the stage with a much money as he could carry before he was intercepted by Gavin,one of the security guards."You've been requested by the back table"

Oh.Oh Fuck.


	2. it's a private party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between our beloved supergeniuses does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer than I thought it would.But thanks so much to the people giving support and be sure to tell me what you think of this chapter :-)

Bruce wasn't panicking.

Yes he was.

And apparently everyone could see it.As soon as Bruce made it to the dressing room Fabian was on him with concerned eyes and a tight grip in his shoulders."Are you okay Cher? You look sick,do you need a break? I can take your next customer for you" God,the idea was tempting,fleeing back to the apartment with his tail between his legs while Fabian dug him out of yet  _another_ jam.But he couldn't do it.He couldn't let his friend get cornered by whatever Military flunkies Stark could summon up while he fled the country _  
_

No,his past had caught up to him and it was time to face the music.

Placing what he hoped was a reassuring smile on his face Bruce shook his head."No hun,just a little tired but it's okay,this is my last set til tomorrow."Kissing Fabian's lips in a friendly gesture for what might turn out to be the last time,The former Scientist squared his shoulders and put on his next outfit.

It was a simple thing.A fitted while Corset with matching underwear,garter belt and stockings,with armbands and boots.Bruce somewhat remembered the woman that have it to him.A beautiful blonde mutant named Emma.

To bad it wasn't her Bruce was dancing for.

Fitting a Blue and Silver robe over it and tying his long Blonde wig into a messy bun,Bruce took off into Serge's adjoining office to await instruction.

"OK Curie,this is a big deal.Stark pages big bucks to get you alone, **Don't screw it up** "

Right.

_too bad ol' Serge doesn't know this is the last time he'll ever see me,he might care a little more._

But probably not.

"He's waiting for you in The Red Room"

Bruce nodded,and went onward towards his fate.

~•~

"Good evening Mr.Stark.My name is Curie and I'll be dancing for you this evening"

 "But that's not your real name is it?"

Apparently tonight was going to be nothing but nerves for Bruce,but he did his best to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach.Stark hadn't addressed his past,so maybe he really  _didn't_ recognize him.

_Hell,i'm perfectly ok with that.Gives me more time to get the hell out of dodge._

_"No_ it's not"

"So is that what I have to call you?" Bruce could practically  _hear_ the smile in his voice, the smug bastard.

He started the music with a slow roll of his hips while letting the wig out of its haphazard bun."Mr.Stark,with as much money as you're offering,you could call me Snappy the Happy clown as long as I get paid"

Stark quirked an eyebrow "Tempting offer.And please,Mr Stark was my father.Just call me Tony"

Right.Tony,as long as Bruce could keep the conversation away from Giant Green Rage Monsters he'd be home free.Losing the robe completely,He went to straddle Tony,who placed his hand on Bruce's hips to keep him there completely.And yeah,maybe he was panicking a little.But he played it off with a disapproving pout.

"You're not supposed to touch the dancers" Bruce tried to get up,onlynro find himself firmly stuck in the lap of the Weapons Trader.

"Are all the dancers on the run from the Military,Bruce?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER,HANGING FROM A CLIFF!!!  
> ...im so sorry.
> 
> And anyone who gets "Emma" gets my eternal love.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping it didn't suck too bad...*nervous eye twitch *
> 
> Oh..and Bruce's stripper name is Curie,ala Marie Cure the physicist.
> 
> ...And comments make the world go round,so leave some pretty please!!


End file.
